1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straight knitting machine comprising rotating sliding heads and yarn spools which rotate together with the individual sliding heads along the guide track of the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of known straight knitting machines of this type, the yarn spools are moved on the sliding heads and are rigidly connected thereto. An arrangement of this type has various disadvantages.
In the first place, the spools cannot be disposed above one another as otherwise the holders for the thread tension devices would be too high and there would be a risk of these vibrating excessively. As a result, it would be impossible to ensure that the thread was supplied in a completely effective manner. Secondly, when the yarn spools are arranged on the sliding heads, the spacing between the sliding heads cannot be as narrow as desired if sufficient yarn spools are to be driven simultaneously. Lastly, it is difficult to remove the sliding heads from their guide track if the holders for the yarn spools are directly connected to the sliding heads.